battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Laszlo W. Kovic
Agent Whistler (also known as Agent W.) is a character featured in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 '', where he is known to the player as Agent Kovic. In Battlefield 3 he is one of the CIA agents interrogating Sergeant Henry Blackburn, accompanied by Agent Gordon during the pre-mission cutscenes between missions. In Battlefield 4 he was part of a detail protecting Jin Jié before taking over Tombstone Squad during the South China Sea mission. Biography Battlefield 3 Interrogation of Blackburn After Sergeant Blackburn was put in custody for killing his Commanding Officer, Captain Cole, two CIA agents, Whistler and Gordon, came in and interrogated him about a man named Solomon, and Solomon's alleged plot to detonate a nuclear device in Times Square and trigger a war between Russia and the United States. After bringing in Blackburn's squadmate, David Montes, to incriminate Blackburn, he received a call about a hijacked subway train, leaving the office. Blackburn managed to coordinate an escape with Montes's help, incapacitating Whistler and an armed guard in the process. Battlefield 4 Jin Jie Tombstone Squad first encounter Agent Whistler, here on referred to as Agent Kovic, at the Zhi Yu Hotel during the Shanghai mission where he is embedded in a detail protecting Jin Jie. Kovic pushes Tombstone Squad into securing a helicopter to allow Jin Jie and his 'wife', who is later revealed to be Huang 'Hannah' Shuyi, to escape, whilst leaving Tombstone Squad to find another extraction. South China Sea and Tombstone Command Kovic is given command of Tombstone Squad by Captain Garrison, likely due to his deep involvement in the ongoing crisis and 'no nonsense' attitude, for the purpose of salvaging intelligence of the wreck of USS Titan, which is seemingly flagship of the US Pacific Command. With the required intelligence in hand, Kovic leads Tombstone back to USS Valkyrie to fend off an assault by the forces of Admiral Chang. During the assault Kovic is fatally wounded by a passing attack helicopter and an ensuing fall, at which point he relenquishes his command to Recker. Personality In the Battlefield 3 campaign, he spends most of his time during the interrogation antagonizing Blackburn and could be considered the ''bad cop - a reverse to Gordon's calm good cop attitude. He has an impatient and mistrusting attitude towards Blackburn. This might explain his actions during the interrogation process, in which he thinks of Blackburn's explanations as "nonsense". This attitude is also seen when he gets physically aggressive with Blackburn. His demeanour seems to change little going into the Battlefield 4 campaign, his impatience is shown during the Shanghai mission, as he pushes Tombstone Squad to secure an enemy helicopter for transport before leaving them stranded. Furthermore, during a sequence in the South China Sea mission Kovic, or Whistler, pushes Tombstone Squad to leave a pair of trapped marines behind in an effort to push on an secure vital intelligence whilst exclaiming "They're already dead." This, coupled with his previous behaviour suggests Kovic, or Whistler, has little to no sympathy for others. Trivia *Outside of cutscenes, he appears during a Quick Time Event in The Great Destroyer. In the event, Blackburn has to knock out Whistler by slamming his head on the table, and then incapacitate an armed guard with the legs of the table. Failing to respond to the quick-time event for Whistler results in him slamming Blackburn's head on the table repeatedly. *His name is only mentioned in a loading screen tip for The Great Destroyer. In the credits, he is only referred to as "Agent W." The same also happens for Gordon (Agent G). *He fought in the Bosnian War according to the cutscene before Kaffarov. There, he got his friends killed by a rocket attack due to them not being warned about it by their commanding officer, who was sleeping at the time. *When he appears to confront Blackburn and Montes in The Great Destroyer with the unnamed agent, his hair color changes notably, turning more white. *In Battlefield 4 a collectable dog tag relating to Whislter/Kovic can be found on the deck of the USS Valkyrie during the South China Sea mission. The dog tag reads 'Whistler', definitively linking the characters Agent Whistler, from Battlefield 3, and Agent Kovic, from Battlefield 4. References ru:Уистлерes:Agente Whistler Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Battlefield 4